El amor quema
by Richie3f
Summary: One shot lean si gustan Fionna x principe flama


Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi segundo one shot

* * *

(Fionna POV)

No funcionara, no funcionara, no funcionara, todo el mundo se la pasaba repitiendo eso, no había un solo día en que no me lo dijeran, pero tenían un buen punto para estarme repitiendo eso, ¿cual era ese motivo? simple, mi novio estaba hecho de fuego, bueno esta hecho de fuego, todos pensaban que solo duraríamos unos cuantos meses, en ese entonces Cake no dejaba de molestar que era peligroso para mi pero ella tenia la culpa ya que fue ella la que nos presento, después de eso cumplimos un año de novios, todos estaban impresionados, y no solo por el tiempo que ya teníamos juntos, si no por todo el espectáculo que hizo el Pf por mi, cena romántica, fuegos artificiales, caminata nocturna por la playa y una muy apasionada sesión de besos

"Pero Fionna como pudieron besarse si cuando lo hacen el mundo puede acabarse" fácil, Gumball nos ayudo, el fue de los pocos que siempre apoyo nuestra relación y para hacerla mas fácil estuvo haciendo experimentos para acabar con la inestabilidad del Pf y después de 4 meses lo logro, estamos en deuda con el

En este momento estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario de 4 años, si escucharon bien 4 años

(Normal POV)

Pf- Fionna ¿estas escuchando? - dijo el Pf interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

Fi- Ah si perdón es que estaba pensando en varias cosas, ¿que decías?

Pf - Que esta noche en verdad te ves muy hermosa- Y no mentía, Fionna estaba usando un vestido de color azul celeste que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y que dejaba ver una parte de su escote, tenia detalles de lineas de un azul un poco mas fuerte y tenia los brazos y hombros descubiertos, su cabello estaba sujetado por una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la cintura

Fi - Gr-gracias tu también te ves muy guapo - El Pf llevaba un traje de color rojo ( no me digas ) oscuro , con un chaleco de color anaranjado y una camisa de color un poco menos fuerte que el del traje - y dime que tienes planeado para hoy ( están fuera de la casa de Fionna )

Pf - Es una sorpresa, necesito que te tapes los ojos - El Pf le dio una venda h Fionna se la puso en los ojos - ¿lista?

Fi- Si, y no veo nada

Pf- Muy bien

(Fionna POV)

El Pf tomo mi mano mi me empezó a guiar por no se donde, estoy muy emocionada, ¿que es lo que querrá darme? era difícil de responder por que ya me ha regalado de todo, vestidos, joyas, armas para aventuras, ¿que le falta regalarme?, y... ¿por que se siente tanto frío?, un momento... ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Pf- Ya puedes quitarte la venda - escuche al Pf decirme eso, me relaje un poco por que estaba un poco nerviosa, con mucha rapidez me quite la venda y... estaba maravillada, estábamos en globo, ¡UN GLOBO! por Glob, esto es maravilloso, se podía ver gran parte de Ooo desde aquí -

Fi- Esto... esto es...- no podía decir nada, no había palabra alguna para describir lo que veía, era hermosos

Pf - Y no es todo- ¿Hay mas?, el Pf apunto con su dedo al piso y disparo una pequeña llama, de un momento a otro el pasto que estaba muy debajo de nosotros se empezó a prender en llamas, estaban tomando forma, cuando termino el fuego era un mensaje que solo se podía leer desde el aire

"Fionna, feliz aniversario, no puedo expresar de ninguna manera el amor que siento por ti, sin importar todo lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, nunca dudes de eso. Atte. Pf "

Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso ese era el mejor regalo que alguien me había dado en toda mi vida, estaba sin poder articular palabra alguna

(Fionna POV)

Fionna empezó a llorar, pero no eran lagrimas e tristeza eran lagrimas de alegría

Pf- ¿Estas bien?

Fi- Si es solo que... es lo mas hermoso que me has dado

Pf- Me alegro que te haya gustado- El Pf se quito su saco y se lo puso a ella- Será mejor que lo uses, hace mucho frío aquí arriba y tu lo necesitas mas que yo

Fi- Pero que hay de ti

Pf- Yo estoy hecho de fuego, no creo necesitarlo

Fi- Gracias- después de decir eso le dio un beso muy apasionado que el Pf correspondió de inmediato, estuvieron así por 1 minuto hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y por que a Fionna se le estaban quemando los labios

Pf- Juro por mi vida que sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo Fi, nunca dudes de ello

Fi- Yo también lo juro, te amo

Pf - Yo también te amo

Fionna y el Pf se dieron un beso para seguir con esa mágica noche que deseaban que no tuviera fin

5 horas despues

C- ¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LA HORA QUE ES!

Fi- Cálmate Cake no es tan tarde

C- ¡NO ES TAN TARDE, SON LAS 2:00 DE LA MAÑANA Y TU APENAS REGRESAS, QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO, MAS TE VALE QUE NO HALLAN LLEGADO AL QUINCE!

Fi- Descuida Cake no llegamos a eso y aparte por que tratas así, ya tengo 19 años, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y regresar a la hora que quiera

C- ¡NUNCA ME CONTESTES DE ESA MANERA JOVENCITA, VETE AHORA MISMO A TU CUARTO!

Fi- Rayos Cake eres desesperante- Fionna se fue furiosa a su cuarto, no era la primera vez que la regañaba, pero ya se estaba hartando de eso- ya quiero ver tu cara cuando te enteres que me voy a mudar con el - lo dijo a manera de susurro mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en ella, cuando llego a su cuarto se quito su vestido para ponerse su pijama y acostarse para dormir y dar por terminado ese día tan especial

* * *

Y aquí se acaba si te gusto el fic deja un review, si no te gusto deja review, si un camello trato de robar tu delfín deja review aunque no tiene sentido, si leyeron mi otro ya saben que hacer deciden si el siguiente será normal, yaoi o yuri

Richie3f fuera


End file.
